Squalls Choice
by Blazing-Garnet
Summary: If you had a choice what would you do?
1. Summary

This is not really a chapter but more of a story summary. Plus I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy or the game they are all products of their respective company.  
  
Squall has finally finished his SEED exams, with flying colours, he is has a meeting with Cid who tells him to go into any town of Squalls choice and learn to be more sociable try to fit in when around other people. Will Squall learn to fit in? Will he understand and have what it takes to gain friends? Will he have what it takes to find his true self?  
  
Please read to find out. If you have any thoughts and constructive criticism about this story please either review or e-mail me 


	2. Squalls Reflection

DISCLAIMER- I like most other fans do NOT own this game or any of the characters or places thereof. Now on with the fic.  
  
People please go easy on me this my first fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
A very sweaty and tired Squall walked out of the ship at Balamb, after a long and quite individual Seed field exams with, his gun blade carelessly slung over his shoulder (A/N. just so you know I've made it so he carries his sheath behind his back rather than on his belt at the side).  
  
"Squall you have free time until 2100 hours where you must return to the garden to see if you have passed you r test" States Quistis. Meanwhile she gets off the ship just after Squall, wearing her usual orange field uniform, who was followed closely by Zell. "So Quistis do you think we'll pass?" Asks Zell to the instructor. "To be honest its not my place to tell" Quistis replies as she walks off, toward garden to inform Headmaster Cid that all student are present and correct. "So what did ya think about the exam, great wasn't it, huh buddy?" Zell exclaims in rather ecstatic manner as he turns toward where Squall was last standing only to find him gone. "Great, they left me again, grrrrr!" Zell states frustrated as he decides to go home for a few hours.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Why must I always have to work with others they only slow you down in battle, WHY!' Squall sighs as he thinks this. Slowly and grudgingly toward the garden 'the only person that is even work my time of day is Seifer and he's moving to Galbadia Garden, I must be cursed' Suddenly I decide that I should slow down or I will be back at garden way to early and have nothing to do, so I decide to see if I can find somewhere to sit quietly and meditate, upon possible improvements to the field exam I had just taken, in my opinion it was a complete shambles, Zell was always arguing with Seifer about his so called orders, which was more of a, follow me or I'll leave you behind. Finally have a look at my surroundings  
  
I noticed that the garden was to my left about a mile or so away about two miles ahead of me to the left was the fire cave and to my right a few metres away was the glistening ocean which reflected the suns rays. I decided that I would stop and meditate on the bank next to the ocean. It had always fascinated me how the sea at times was so rough and cold and yet at times like this, were calm and clear almost as if it had a life of its own, what wonders its depths held and betraying none of them, a reflection of our own world. I was funny at times how I would just stop at times and think about unimportant things which will be of no use to me, now I must concentrate on my previous goal, to sit and meditate on my earlier actions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- That was the first chapter so what do you think constructive criticisms ONLY is accepted. So please review and thanks for the reviewer who reviewed the summary If I get at least 5 reviews I'll write the next chapter. 


	3. Pass or Fail ?

Blazing_Garnet: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ONLY THE PLOT.  
  
Rinoa: Oh yeah and we're sorry we have not updated recently we've been busy at school right Garnet.  
  
Blazing_Garnet: Ummm. (Stares at Rinoa) Yeah. by the way what are you doing here your not in the story yet......................................  
  
Rinoa: OH I KNEW THAT ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hours later I realise the sun is starting to sink below the horizon and that if I didn't get back to the garden quickly I wouldn't have time to change my clothes and have a shower. As I was making my way back to the garden I started to get a feeling of being watched but I shrugged it off as just my imagination and continued on my way toward my residence.  
  
As I entered the dorm area of the garden I was suddenly bombarded with a feeling of being watched yet again, so I quickly and stealthily pulled my gunblade from over my shoulder, with an ease that could only come from years of practice and training, and got into a ready position, if this 'thing' wanted to fight then I would give it a fight. Upon hearing a noise behind me I swirled round, gunblade balanced in my hand as I came face to face with.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* "Where is that guy?" States Quistis in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"You do realise he probably won't turn up until its time to have the SEEDS announced" Zell states happily, "Finally I get to be a SEED". Quistis rolled her eyes and walked away to talk to some Troupies and wish them luck, 'They'll defiantly need it if Zell becomes one' she thinks half- heartedly.  
  
"OK EVERYONE BE QUITE HEADMASTER CID IS ABOUT TO ANOUNCE THE SEED CANDIDATES!" Shouted Damien (A/N. Damien is another instructor)  
  
Mean while everyone has fallen silent, some silently prey it would be them that pass the exam, and don't have to go to classes to train in preparation for the same test the next year. (A/N. not the same assignment but same exam or test).  
  
Questions headmaster Cid of the loud speaker.  
  
After saying this there was a really high pitched scream from Mary.  
  
Mary looks around and sweat drops "Oops sorry just really happy" She says nervously as she walks over to a corner in the room to silently congratulate herself (A/N anyone getting the feeling she's a ditz?)  
  
Continues Headmaster Cid  
  
"Oh yeah I'm the man" He shouts excitedly annoying people who wish to actually hear who has become a SeeD.  
  
At this point the speakers clicked and turned off.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Sqaull?" Questions Selphie.  
  
Quitis being the only one that was actually listening to Selphie replied, "You have a point he's not usually this tardy, I'll go see if he's in his dorm." With this she walked off to investigate.  
  
As Zell, Selphie, Mary, Michael and Seifer walked in a half excited, half confident group toward the headmaster's office.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mary: Don't you think you should tell the great readers who I am?  
  
Michael: Don't forget me!  
  
Damien: Or me.  
  
Blazing_Garnet: (Sweatdrops) Maybe if your good I'll put some bios up about you ok?  
  
Group: Fine!  
  
Sorry people this is yet again another short chapter I am really trying to make it longer but it just doesn't seem to be getting there. The people that did review I thank you, and you don't have to just have constructive criticisms; it's also nice to just hear from you.  
  
So who do you think it is that Squall is with?  
  
Seifer actually passed the exam?  
  
And who is Mary?  
  
Find out next time in Squalls Choice (LOL).( 


End file.
